


Severus Snape And The Smile Of Doom.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “Your smiles won’t work on me, Potter. I’m immune.” Severus warns him.





	Severus Snape And The Smile Of Doom.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/gifts).



> A/N: I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend agneskamilla since today is her birthday and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, agnes! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Severus Snape And The Smile Of Doom.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **203** **#** **2** **:** **Unexpected** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** Pre-slash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Your smiles won’t work on me, Potter. I’m immune.” Severus warns him. **  
**

****Severus Snape And The Smile Of Doom.** **

Severus knows the exact moment Potter lost his mind. He remembers the instant with such blush-worthy attention to detail that he’s been avoiding the brat since _it_ happened.

_It_ happened in Hogwarts' Great Hall, right in the middle of breakfast, of all places. Potter had been stuffing himself with his usual enthusiasm while Severus stared at him with horrified fascination. _‘_ _Horrified?_ _Pull the other one_ _, my friend_ _.’_ Severus huffs, ignoring his inner-voice’s irritating babbling in favor of remembering The Moment.

Potter had smiled at him. He’d looked him right in the eye and shot him an honest-to-Merlin sunny smile full of dimples, affection-warmed gaze, and bulging cheeks crammed full of cranberry scones. Despite his stubborn determination to do so, Severus can’t forget that unexpected sight. He recalls Potter’s amazing, toe-curling smile in impeccable detail. “It wasn't amazing. It was dreadful. Positively dreadful _._ _”_

‘ _Dreadful_ _?_ _Pft!  20 years a spy and you still suck at lying._ _That_ _smile_ _touched_ _you_ _more deeply than Morsmordre, mate._ _’_

“Shut the fuck up!” Severus growls, pinching the bridge of his nose with anxious fingers. He hates his inner-voice with soul-deep passion. It has only ever brought him useless things like guilt, self-awareness, and a veritable heap of pointless regrets over things he can’t change.

‘ _You can’t change this, either. So why are you hiding in the staffroom like a frightened rabbit?  Potter smiled at you, you, idiot. He’s going to find you and smile at you some more, and you’ll take one look at him and melt at his feet like a-_

“Salazar!  Why don’t you shut up already?” Severus hisses just as Potter walks in. The brat halts, eyes the empty room, shrugs, and then does _it_ again.

“Your smiles won’t work on me, Potter. I’m immune.” Severus warns him.

Potter’s smile grows delighted. “I don’t think you are.”

“You’re wrong.”

“I’m not. And I’m willing to prove it.” Potter purrs, and Severus realizes he’s totally, utterly, screwed. _‘_ _Y_ _es,_ _p_ _lease.’_

Severus is too busy going weak at the knees to remind his inner-voice to shut the hell up. And when Potter steps forwards and shuts _him_ up instead, Severus realizes there’s no point. The stupid thing is always right anyway.  



End file.
